


It always plays

by Songs_and_fairytales



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, slow moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Prompt: slow kissing in dim lighting to a nice playlist.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	It always plays

They'd spent the night dancing.

He only tripped over himself once. And now, as she lay on top of him on the couch listening to the way his double pulse hummed to the tune of the music in the background she couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

"What are you so smug about?" The doctor smiled softly at River as she turned her face to look at him. That gleam in her eyes was back, the one that spoke of love and longing and trust, trust in him. It was his favorite sight in the universe.

He reached down and stroked her cheek and River couldn't help but lean into his palm and let out a contented sigh as he spoke. "Nothing dear, I'm just thinking about how we danced to this very song earlier." River laughed, of course they danced to that song. Silly man, he makes sure it gets played anytime they go dancing, whether they're at a Mariachi festival or all alone with Stevie Wonder on the Thames. He always makes sure that song plays. He always makes sure to pull her in close. He always makes sure to hold her gently, to kiss her slowly gently. He always makes sure to make her feel loved.


End file.
